Tinker My Heart
by hogwartsvictors31
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Terence does, as does Bobble. Tinkerbell however, couldn't care less about such a matter. But Tink soon finds herself in the worst situation she's ever been in, and she's been in quite a few. Both Bobble and Terence have plans to win Tink's heart. Tink must choose between them. And suddenly, Tink finds herself falling in love... but with whom?
1. Chapter 1

(hope you guys like this. I'd appreciate some feedback. I was thinking of writing one for Queen Clarion and Lord Mallori...)

_**-Bobble's POV-**_

"Tinkerbell!" Clank hollers, waving his huge arms around. I stand up, shocked.A rather small fairy wearing a green dress and little cotton balls on her shoes flies over. As always, she looks ever so lovely.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She says cheerfully. I put my current project behind my back and give her a grin.

"Hi ya Tink!"

"Whatcha got there Bobble?" Tink says trying to look behind my back.

"Oh nothing really." It's a new invention I've been working on to impress Tink. I don't want her to see it till it's done.

"I have'nt seen you at the warehouse lately Tinkerbell. Where have you been?" Clank blurts out. It's times like this that I appriceate his idiodicy.

"I've been helping the Dust Fairies with their deliveries. Terence says I'm a natural..."

Geez! I hate Terence! He's always with Tink. She never stops talking about him! Terence this and Terence that. He doesn't realize how lucky he is. I bet he doesn't even care about Tink. He's all bran no brain. I'm so much smarter than he is! Why won't Tink notice me? What do I have to do to win her heart?

"Wow Tink that's amazing!" Clank exclaims when she's finished with her story.

"Tinkerbell have you made that run to the Light Fairies yet?" Fairy Mary asks.

"I was just leaving. Come on Clank,Bobble lets go." Tink says.

"I'm gonna stay here and get some work done." I say sitting back down at my work table.

"Bye Bobble!" Clank yells as he and Tink leave. I'm not worried about leaving them alone. Clank doesn't have a chance with Tink. My only real threat is dust boy.

Fairy Mary gives me a funny look so I turn to my current project. I can tell she's still watching me. I can feel her eyes on me. Be strong, don't crack. No one can know.

"Bobble.."

"Oh alright! I like Tinkerbell! But don't tell anyone!" I burst. Damn, I'm so weak.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Fairy Mary exclaims, "Don't worry i won't tell." She gives me a sqeeuze and flies away.

I really can't keep a secret. But if all goes well, soon I won't have to. I'll win Tink's heart! This will work. It has to work! I love Tink and I just gotta make her mine. Operation Tinker Her Heart is a go!

_(operation feedback is a go! but sirusly guys... reviews are bae)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**-Tink's POV-**_

"Look Tinkerbell. Cheese is doing something funny!" Clank says from somewhere behind me.  
>"Hold on. I gotta finish packing the light catchers." I yell over my shoulder. I bite my lip and continue to tie the last rope. What could Cheese possibly be doing that was so funny, he's only a mouse. CRASH.<br>"Oh no..." I spin around. A nearby cart has completely tipped over, the surrounding area a great blob of color. Broken light catchers lay spread across the ground. Clank is covered in purple and is scratching himself like a mad man. Cheese, who is covered in a dark shade of red, is squealing and hoping around in agony. He hits a tree, falls to the ground and pops back up. He makes a beeline for my cart.  
>"Cheese no!" I yell trying to stop him. But to no avail, he rips out from my grasp and collides with the cart. I stand, horror struck, looking down at the ruins of this week's work. Fairy Mary is going to be pissed.<br>"I'm sorry Tinkerbell. He was climbing over that cart and it tipped over."  
>"CLANK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I turn and yell at him.<br>"I'm sorry Tink I didn't think..." By this time a crowd was gathering, I could see Bobble and Fairy Mary out of the corner of my eye, they didn't look happy.  
>"Well that's the problem isn't it. You don't ever think. You're a total moron!" I snap and start to turn away. But the look on Clank's face stops me. He's crying, or close to it.<br>"Oh Clank I'm so sorry I didn't mean that, I..."  
>"You meant it." He said before pushing past me and running off.<br>"Clank!" Bobble cries starting towards his best friend. A couple of fellow tinkers hold him back.  
>"Leave him be." Fairy Mary says.<br>All eyes fall on me. I get a number of different looks. Some reproachful, others with pity. But most give me a look of utter disgust and hatred. I think they would have killed me if they could. Bobble's sitting on the ground looking defeated. He won't look at me. Why won't he look at me? Fairy Mary puts a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Bobble.." His eyes meet mine and I wish they hadn't. I see only disappointment and regret in his eyes. I think it would have hurt less if he hated me.<br>I fly home. My house is dark and gloomy. It matches my emotions perfectly. Hot tears stream down my face and I don't bother to push them away. If only I could control my temper. If only I didn't have such a lousy personality. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself.

_(Hope you like chapter 2. I know it sucks but oh whale ._. )_


End file.
